David Shuter HP fanfic, Trip to school
by RazacRazer
Summary: this is the second instalment of my fanfiction series when I am in the series.in this one it discribes my life before getting to hogwarts up to being sorted TO FIND OUT WHERE IM SORTED READ 1ST FANFIC


This day can't get worse! To start it off I slipped in the shower and banged my head off the wall. Gave myself a bloody headache. Then went to my school, Bayside, and had 3 surprise quizzes. Failed all of them, in business one of the questions was "quest-ce que ce un Oligopole?" I have no idea what I bloody Oligopole is" and then my friends teased me about my dad

"where's your father? Probably off with the queen?" so what if my fathers British? So what if he had to leave. It doesn't make me who I am today! Then just a few moments ago, my Mom dropped a bomb shell, we're moving to Britain!

"but what about my education, here, in Canada?"

"you will get a good education in England, sweety, the best"

"I'm sure" I grumbled

"sweety, at least let me cut your hair!"

"no, I like it long!" maybe I should describe myself, I have long brown hair, hazel eyes, short, defiantly not a bodybuilder.

"what do you want for your eleventh birthday? Anything special?" asks mom

" to be special, liked, be part of the ingroup. But you can't give me that, no one can, so I guess a book will have to do."

"What book?"

"any book that will take me out of this world into a better one for me."

"ok, I got an idea, now go and start to pack."

"alright" and I go to my room and start to pack.

Most of my stuff is books. I start packing them, I start to get really angry. What makes her think she has the right! This is my home as much as hers, its been my home my whole life, how will I say good bye to my friends. Robert, Katie, Meghan, Grace, Cassy, Gina, Alina and yes, even Dimitri and Jack. It sucks, you know what else sucks? These stupid books! I wish they would just PACK THEMSELFS! Then I jump back in surprise, all my books jump out of their shelves and into the boxes all around my room, arrange themselfs neatly. Holy Zeus! (I have been saying that since I read Percy Jackson" I must be going crazy! Then my mom knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I say then she opens the door and comes in, hers green eyes open wide, she brushes her brown curly hair out of her eyes, stares, takes of her rectangular glasses and cleans them on her shirt then puts them back on.

"David, your done!"

"yup, just finished" I decided I wasn't going to tell her about the books coming alive.

"well that means we can leave earlier! We can leave Monday! No more canadien school for you!"

"what! No! I like it here, do we have to move, you'll understand."

"wait, how did we get the money to go?" we are poor.

"some nice old guy with a very long white beard came and offered you a place in a boarding school in England, he didn't say what school, he said more information would come when we moved, he gave me the money and said he found me a job!" my mom is unemployed.

"ok" so I help her pack up everything and on Monday we got on the plane and started our journey.

During most of the journey I thought about my old friends, ill never finds friends like that again, ever. I look out the window and see my last ever glimpse of Canada, my home. No, not my last, I will come back, the minute I'm of age and see all my friends again. I care to much about them not too. I yawn and close my eyes and have a dreamless sleep, at least I wish I did.

I drempt im on a street, I look around to see my surroundings, there are houses everywhere, all with Halloween decorations on. Kids in costumes Go from door to door, except for one, they just bypass it as if there was nothing there. I look around some more and see a sign

WELCOME TO GODRICS HALLOW. I have never heard of Godrics Hallow. And then I see him. A guy that looks like he's in his forties, short. I know him. Just from description.

My father. I wonder why he's standing in the middle of the street, right in front of the house no one see's. Suddenly he tenses and grabs something out of his coat. A stick. I look around and see why he tenses. A tall man in a cloak is walking towards us. A kid runs up to him, looks at him and runs away screaming. The rest of the kids follow his example an run home. Then my Father speaks.

"I knew you would come Lord Voldemort." then the Voldy dude speaks

"ah, Ernest, are you going to move you traitorous butt or am I going to have to kill you?"

"I have come to makes things right!" he raises his stick and yells

"STUPIFY!" a jet of light shoots out of his stick at Voldemort. Then Voldemort raises his stick and says calmly

"Protego." it block my dads jet of light.

"Death it is then." says Voldemort then he yells

"AVADA KADAVRA!" and a jet of green light spews out of his wand towards my Father, who dodges it. Waves his stick and disappears, then jets of light start appearing from thin air, shooting towards Voldemort who blocks all of them and starts yelling

"AVADA KADAVRA!" pointing his stick randomly. How can this be happening? This can not be real! Just then Voldemort snaps his head to the right, I follow his gaze and see a puddle. A puddle with a hole in it, the size of a grown mans foot, Voldemort points his stick at the area of the puddle, at a mans height and yells

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" and a gash forms in mid air and began to gush blood. Then my dad becomes visible and drops to his knees, bleeding heavily from a gash on is forehead. Voldemort says

"you were really good at the disillusionment charm, the reason why I liked you. But now its over. You have no more tricks. I shall now kill Harry Potter and his family. What you tried to stop."

"you shall not live forever. One day you shall die, and I shall have my dignity back."

"you should know, I have taken measures to never die, and killing Harry Potter shall seal it! Goodbye Ernest." my dad closes his eyes and Voldemort yells

"AVADA KADAVRA!" and green light shoot towards my dad, and hits him. He falls down dead. Voldemort laughs. And I wake up screaming

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone on the plane looks at me, I'm sweating, my mom looks at me and says

"I'm Sorry, I needed to wake you, we're landing soon."

"it wasn't you, it was a dream and ya ok."

" what was it about?" I can't tell her, it was too crazy and stupid.

"oh, I lost all my books in a fire"

"tragic."

"I know right." and then we land, we jump into a cab and head to our new home.

We turn onto the street called Privet Drive and stop in front of house 18. I get out and start bringing our luggage in, our stuff had been sent ahead. I go up the stairs, into my new room and dump my stuff then I just cry. All my friends, gone, my home, my life, gone all gone. I look out the window and see a boy about my age, ,untidy hair and black circular glasses getting chased by a gang of big 12 year olds. At least im not that poor guy.

The next few months are a blur. I still have no friends because I decided to start school in September. I spent most of the last 3 months talking with some of my old friends over Facebook. Like Meghan and Alina. I also spend a lot of time watching that boy being chased but I don't bother to go help him. I may be a Green belt in martial arts but I don't fancy my chances against five big strong boys. Now its July. If I were back in Canada right now id probably be swimming with my friends, laughing, playing video games. But no, I'm in this country with nothing to do except watch a boy get beat up. Then I hear a sound. Is that our doorbell? I had never heard it ring before. I get up and go to the door. I open it and standing outside is a man, probably in his hundreds, with a long white beard , shy blue eyes and half-moon glasses. The man who ruined my life.

"may I come in?" he asks sweetly

"you see, I'm not aloud to let in strangers"

"I assure you I'm not a stranger, at least not to your mom, is she in?"

"ya hold on a mo'" I turned around and yelled

"MOM SOME ONES AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" a couple seconds later she comes too the door

"Ah Mr Dumbledore! Please come in!" so Mr Dumbledore (what a weird name) came inside and sat down.

"I have come to offer you a place in my school, I am Headmaster there."

"what school?" I ask

"Hogwarts" he says.

"I have never heard of Hogwarts."

"oh well you wouldn't seeing as muggles don't know it exists."

"Muggles?" I ask

"oh, sorry, getting ahead of myself. David, you're a wizard."

"hahaha, now seriously, what are muggles?"

"non magic folk, unlike you." he says calmly.

"but I can't be a wizard! It's impossible, they don't exist!"

"I assure you they do. Ever made things happen that you can't explain?" I think back a few months ago when the books packed themselfs. And a few years ago when I was in front of a big crowd and I kept making a fool of myself and I really wished I was invisible, then I disappeared.

"yeah, so are you a wizard?"

"yes, I am, would you like proof?"

"well it couldn't hurt." he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stick just like my father did in my dream, pointed it at on of my bookshelves and said

"Incendio!" and the bookshelf caught on fire then he said

"Agumenti!" and water shoots out of his stick and douses the flames then he says

"Reparo" and the books self repairs it self and all the books go back to normal.

"what is that stick? Do I get one?"

"it's a wand. And yes you do, actually tomorrow I can take you to get all the things you need if you like?"

"thanks, but sir, I don't have any money."

"oh you do, ill show you tomorrow, now I really must be off good day!"

"wait! Sir, is it possible to kill with magic?"

"I am afraid yes, though if you do kill anyone at Hogwarts, I will have to expel you."

"oh I wouldn't dream of it, just confirming a fear is all, good day!" and with that Dumbledore gets up and starts to walk out the door, then stops as if he forgot something.

"oh, and you can't tell any muggle what I just told you. Goodbye!" then he walked out the door. I close it. Then run up the stairs to tell whoever is on facebook what just happened.

When I got on there were 2 of my friends on. Meghan and Alina. I click on Meghan first and say,

"I'm a Wizard!:)" then she types back saying

"...OMG and im a fairy Godmother!"

"I'm being Serious here!"

"ya, and I'm not?"

"geez I am not supposed to tell anyone this and I confide in you and this is how you treat me?"

"you expect me to believe this? Your crazy"

"remember when we had that text war and I said if I ever say that I'm a wizard would you believe me? And you said YES! Now im telling you the truth and you dis me!?"

"I didn't think it would actually happen! You can't be telling the truth!"

" are you calling me a lair?"

"maybe I am?"

"well you know where to stick this Friendship then!" and I close out of that chat with my eyes full of tears. Maybe Alina will believe me, she has helped me a lot in the past.

"Alina! I am a Wizard!"

"no your not."

"god you too!"

"Meghan told me about what happened. You told her where to shove it..."

"BECAUSE SHE CALLED ME A LIAR!"

"Listen David, get your head out of those books you read and join the real world. Magic doesn't exist."

"I am not lying, why can't you guys believe me, first I find out my dads dead then this!" this shocks her.

"Your dads dead?! How do you know?"

"I had a dream when my dad had a magic fight with this lord Voldemort guy, to set something right and lord Voldemort killed him with his wand.. I thought it was just a normal dream but then I find out im a wizard and it all makes sense!"

"DAVID! There is no such thing as magic, now you have gone too far! It was a dream! Your dad isn't dead! And Lord Flight of Death, what kind of a stupid name is that?"

"I am not lying, it was not a dream, it was real! My dad is dead! I am a wizard! Magic is real!"

"ok David enough! Until you get this crazy idea out of your head, we are not friends! None of us!" I had enough, I closed the computer dropped to the floor and cried as I never cried before.

I cried all during the night. Didn't get a wink of sleep, in the morning I try my best to hide my red, raw eyes. Just when I deem myself acceptable I hear the door bell ring, I run to the door and open it and there he is, but he's not wearing jacket and a shirt and pants this time, this time he is in a purple cloak.

"ready to go David?"

"yes Sir! Umm how are we getting to, er, where ever we need to go?"

"we'll get a bus there of course!, shall we leave?"

"yes!"

"of we go!" so we walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus then it comes, almost instantly, Dumbledore has great timing. While were on the bus he asks

"What's wrong?"

"not to seem rude, but why do you think im upset?"

"well number one, your doing a great deal to cover up your eyes, which indicates you have been crying, perhaps all night. Two, you have been sluggish, like you didn't get any sleep, usually I have students asking me questions the whole time. So as I asked What's wrong?"

"I fell out with my friends.."

"over you being a wizard."

"of course not, you told me not to tell a muggle"

"I expect you too, every wizard or witch who is raised by muggles tell their friends about being a wizard, the reason I say don't tell them is because of what happens. Every time. Its okay, I feel your going to make great friends! The best you ever had!"

"I doubt it but why do you think."

"I'll tell you later, this is our stop." he stands up and gets off the bus, me close behind. I think he going to walk from here to the shops in London but instead he walks into a bar, The Leaky Cauldron.

"ah Sir, I believe I'm a bit too young to drink."

"oh we're not stopping here, just going through!" we walk in and the barman says

"ah Dumbledore! What a surprise! Hagrid was in here just a few minutes ago with Harry!" Dumbledore chuckles

"yes, Tom now I must help David here get his things!" so he guides me to the back room sort of thing. Pulls out his wand, taps a few bricks and stands back, I follow his lead. The bricks start to retract and form and opening into the most busy ally way I'd ever seen.

"where first?"

"Gringotts, we need to get your Money." we start walking towards the bank.

"did you know my dad?" I ask. His face falls, as if he was trying to forget.

"yes, yes I did. He was a great wizard. You see your father was killed by-"

"Lord Voldemort." I finish

"yes, he was."

"he was one of his followers, wasn't he?"

"yes, I fought him a few times, he escaped every time, you asked how I knew you would have friends, well your father was a great wizard which means you will be a good wizard so you'll attract lots of friends!"

"I hope you right. Sir? What are these things?" we had just walked into Gringotts and this short creatures with long ears were bustling about.

"Goblins"

"you mean like kill me and eat me from Lord Of the Rings. That type of Goblin?"

"Merlins Beard no! I bet you have already nick named me Gandalf."

"of course not!" but of course I had, who couldn't? We stop right in front.

"I would like to Visit Mr Shuter's vault, you may know it as the Moore vault."

"do you have mr Shuter's key?"

"why yes! Here it is!" and he hands him my key.

"right this way!" and the goblin hobbles off to this cart thing, we follow. Jump into the cart and then it speeds up to something like 120 kilometers and hour then almost in not time it halts. The Goblin says

"vault 394! Key please." Dumbledore hands him the key, the Goblin unlocks the Vault and the door opens. I almost die of surprise, inside are piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Holy Zeus! I'm rich!" Dumbledore chuckles and says

"if you think this is a lot, you should see the Potter Vault." Potter, why does Potter sound fermiler? Wait, that's who my dad tried to stop being killed! If I meet a potter I swear ill kill him! Ill use my hands if need be! So I walk and take a bag and fill it with coins.

"the gold one are Galleons, silver sickles, bronze Knuts." says Dumbledore. Once I have filled my money bag we leave.

"where first?" I ask

"must get your books and robes and potions things, for the books go to Flourish and Blotts, the robes, Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions and for the potion stuff got to the Apothecary. Oh and a wand! Go to Olivander's. I must do something. I'll meet you at Olivander's." says Dumbledore and he walks off. Now its time for some shopping!

I start out with the books. I the books I actually need like "A history of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot. "the standard book of spells(Grade 1)" by Miranda Goshawk. But I bought one book that wasn't on the list. "Hogwarts a History" looked interesting. I walk out of the store and went to madam Malkin's. There I got fitted for all my robes. I also buy a pointed hat that was for school. I put it on my head and check in the mirror. Man I look ridiculous! I buy the stuff and walk out. Then I go and get my cauldron, telescope then I head over to Olivander's for my wand. I look for Dumbledore but he's not there. I go to walk in but the door opens and a huge man walked out followed by a kid that look fermiler but I couldn't place him. Glasses, scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. I let them past then I walk in. An old man, not as old as Dumbledore but still ancient, walks up to me and asks

"first wand?"

"um yeah it is"

"great! Lets get started! Which hand is your Wand hand?"

"um I write with my right hand" and with that he walks behind the counter and pulls out a wand and hands it to me.

"well? Give it a whirl!" I wave it randomly but he snatches it away.

"no no not right! How about this one" and then he keeps handing me wand after wand taking them back each time. Finally I ask

"why do you keep taking them back? I don't care what it looks like."

"ahh mr Shuter. The wand chooses the wizard. Not the other way around. Hmm how about this one. Good for dueling, and charms and Transfiguration." I take it and warmth spreads up through my arm and warms my body. This was my wand. I look up at Olivander and smile he smiles back saying

"ah, I thought so, oak and phoenix feather, 12 inches, rather flexible. I perfect match. We should expect great things from you David Shuter." and with that I pay and walk outside and there standing is Dumbledore caring an owl.

"Sir! You shouldn't!" I say flabbergasted

"you just lost all your friends. You deserve I new loyal one. i have to much money anyway."

"thanks sir." I say, almost crying. I sniff, take the owl and look at him. He is a typical barn owl with one noticeable thing. I giant black lightning bolt on his back. The name came to me right then.

"I name Thee Zeus. Lord of sky!"

"I very fitting name. Now we must be going. I shall apperate back. It shall be easier. Would you please grab my arm." I take all my stuff into my arms then grab the arm he extends and feel myself disappear in a very sickening method. When I appear on my door step I fall to my knees and start retching. Luckily I hadn't had anything since breakfast so we didn't have to get a new welcome mat. We walk inside. I go to sit down when Dumbledore says

"One more thing David, here's your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Its Platform 9 3/4. How to get there is walk straight through the third barrier of platform 9. Now I really must be going. Have fun with that new owl. Hope your cat doesn't try to eat him. Oh and your only aloud to bring either the cat or the owl. Not both. Goodbye!" and with that he apperated and was gone. I look at Zeus and at my cat Hermes who are both looking at each other and decide.

"Hermes, I'm going to leave you here with Mom, she'll Need some company. Will you forgive me?" I say close to tears. He looks up at me with those big, cute, greenish yellow eyes then jumps in my lap, rubs up against me and curls up, purring. He forgives me. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I spend the rest of the summer practicing spells and reading from my new school books. Most of the spells work. But now I don't have time to practice. I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, I need to pack. I have been looking forward to this for two months but now that its tomorrow im dreading it. I leave my mom for almost a year, I've never done that before, and im going to a new place, alone. Not my idea of a fun time but I already agreed to go so no turning back. I just finish putting my last book in when Zeus hoots. I turn around. Mom is standing in the doorway

"you all packed?" she asks

"uh huh" I mumble

"its going to be ok, send Zeus to me whenever you need a letter."

"ok I will."

"want to say goodbye to your friends?"

"ill just write a status" and with that I walk over to the computer and open Facebook. I see a status from Meghan on my newsfeed. It says

"I won't be on Facebook till next summer, I'm going to a Special Boarding School in France for the Year and it doesn't have Internet." I stare at it then see she is online. I write to her saying

"what School in France?"

"I can't tell you."

"ok well im not going to be on either, my school doesn't have Internet either so I guess this is it. Thanks for sticking up for me, NOT goodbye:(" and with that a shut down the computer and climb into bed and go to sleep.

The next morning was hectic. We rush around for 3 hours. Finally we were ready, it was ten o'clock. The Hogwarts express leaves at eleven. We packs all the stuff in the car and we were off. I spent the whole drive looking at the clock, as started to panic at 10:45 but we got there in time, had all my stuff in a trolley and ran off with my mother on my tail. I was about to give up hope when I heard.

"Packed with Muggles like always, platform 9 3/4 this way." a whole family of red haired Wizards walk past me, I follow. I get cut off by a boy with baggy clothes and some broken glasses. I know that boy. But from where? I keep following till we make it too the barrier. The red haired boys go first, then the black haired boy.

"so I just go through?" I ask the mother.

"first time at Hogwarts too? Yes you just go through" so I do, with mom right behind me, I run right through onto a platform full of wizards and then I see it. A red old fashion train with two words on it. Hogwarts express. I look at mom and say.

"Goodbye mom, ill see you next year." she bursts into tears and hugs me. I try to keep it together so I don't upset her. She says goodbye just ask the first ding of the clock starts. I run with my stuff and get on the train, I look for an empty compartment but I come across one with the black haired boy, I ask

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he looks up and smiles saying

"But of course!" I sit down and shake his hand.

"My name is David Shuter, what is yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

Potter! He is the reason my dad is dead. I calmly say.

"you're the reason my dad is dead."

"how can I be."

"the night your parents were killed my dad stood up to Voldemort, tried to stop you being killed and died because of it."

"I am very sorry. Believe me, I know what its like." I stare at him for a bit and realize I can't hold a grudge against him, it wasn't his fault my dads dead.

"oh well, wait! You live on Privet Drive!"

"yes I do, how do you know?"

"I moved into number 18, I've been watching you for a few months." He laughs saying

"yeah that was me being chased by my Cousin Dudley, I have seen you watching me, I almost went up to your house, you looked lonely."

"So you need a Friend?" I ask smiling. He smiles back saying

"most defiantly!" just then the youngest of the red haired brothers walks up to the glass door asking

"do you mind? Every where else is full?" Harry and I look at each other and say

"Not at all! Come sit!" he comes in and sits.

"I'm Ron Weasley, who are you?"

"I'm David Shuter."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Blimey! Your Harry Potter! Do you have the, You know, Scar?"

"Oh yes" and he lifts up his hair showing a lightning Shaped Scar.

"wow Harry, My owl has the same shaped marking on his back, That's why I Named him Zeus" I say pointing to Zeus. He laughs saying.

"your owl is pretty cool, nice name, mines name is Hedwig" he says pointing to a snowy owl. Ron pulls a Rat out saying

"This is Scabbers, he's my Brothers Rat."

"cool" I say. Just then a Witch pushing a Candy Trolley comes up to our compartment asking

"Anything from the Trolley Dears?" Ron says

"no thanks, im set" pulling out some sandwiches. I was about to ask for anything but Harry speaks up saying

"We'll take the lot!" and pulls out a handful of Galleons.

A few hours later we had eaten most of the Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every flavor beans, Fizzing wizzbees, Candy wands and more exotic candy when I remember a spell that would help Harry.

"Harry, I know how to fix those Glasses!"

"Really, a spell?"

"yup." I pull out my wand, point it at his Glasses and opened my mouth about to say a spell when a girl comes in asking

"Have you seen a Toad? A boy named Neville lost one." I look at her in annoyance when Ron says

"No" she looks at my wand and says

"About to do some magic? Lets see it then?" I then get Nervous but I say

"Aculus Reparo!" and the scratches disappear but the rest stay the same. She says

"Well that was ok, let me have a shot." she pulls out a wand and points it at Harry saying

"Aculus Reparo!" and the rest fixes itself. She looks at Harry Properly saying

"Your Harry Potter! And you guys are?"

"David Shuter."

"Ron Weasley, and who are you"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger, now you better put on your Robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." and with that she walks out.

We change into our robes and no sooner than half an hour later the Train arrives. We get out, with out our stuff, we were told to leave them. We look and see a Giant man yells

"First years, First Years over 'ere" Harry runs up to him, with us right behind him and cheers

"Hagrid!"

"how yer doing Harry? Who are this lot?"

"David Shuter and Ron Weasley."

"well nice ter meet yer!, First years Follow me" he turns and walks towards some boats. He gets into the biggest one and the rest of the First years climb into other boats. I share one with Ron and Harry. Hagrid yells

"FORWARD!" and the boats jerk off. We travel in silence Until it comes into focus. Hogwarts. It was Huge! The Biggest Castle I have ever Seen. Even on TV! Before we know it, we have hit land, we get out of the boats and walk inside the castle, we're told to stop in front of some Giant doors and wait. As we're waiting a voice says

"Well it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." we turn and see who said it, it was a boy with blond hair. He continues saying

"you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sort, like this Weasley, I am Draco Malfoy, and I can Help you with that." he extends his hand to Harry. Harry says

"I think I can make out the right sort myself thanks" Malfoy's face gets angry but before he could say anything a Witch in Green robes comes through the doors saying

"I am Professor McGonagall, you are about to be sorted, there are four houses to be Sorted into. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you shall proceed to your house table for the feast. Now follow me." and with that she leads us into a hall, the Great hall. I look around. There's four big, long tables. One for each house. I barely listen to the hat that will be sorting us. It starts singing as song. Only one line stands out for me.

"Gryffindors! Where we're Brave at Heart." yes Gryffindor, that's the house I want to be in. Finally the hat stops singing and McGonagall starts calling out names, one of the first is

"Malfoy, Draco!" the blond kid walks up to the hat, it barely touches his head when it yells

"SLYTHERIN!" next name I hear is

"Granger, Hermione!" she walks up to the hat, puts it on and the hat yells

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ron groans.

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron yelps and hurries up to the hat and it yells

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindors yell and applaud.

"Potter, Harry!" the hall goes silent. Harry walks up to the Hat and puts it on, the hat is silent for a minute or so then yells

"GRYFFINDOR!" I applaud with the rest, then the next name makes me jump

"Shuter, David!"


End file.
